


Howling in the Night

by GhostieLanturn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Jesse gets two Wolfzos, Lone Wolf Hanzo Shimada, Okami Hanzo Shimada, Werewolf Jesse McCree, hints of NSFW, rip james
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostieLanturn/pseuds/GhostieLanturn
Summary: Just a silly little thing about the average night of Jesse and his Wolfzos.





	Howling in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This thing is inspired by some stuff that some great friends and amazing people on discord shared. This has not seen a beta reader and has been spat out after only two days of work. So if it's bad I guess I'm sorry but then again this isn't anything really serious.

“Damn, what is with the wolves around here?” It wasn't uncommon for wolves to be heard howling into the night sky and the wolves that have claimed the woods surrounding a small town were no different. Except for maybe how their howls always seemed to fluctuate in volume. Everyone in town has grown used to it and the children are told that the wolves around their homes were just a special breed. Of course just because the town’s people were used to their peculiar wolves didn't mean it was any less awkward when someone new stopped by for a rest and then the following morning asking what was up with the wolves at the local diner. James usually hung around the diner and was usually the one who just told the people that for one reason or another that their wolves were just different from the rest of the world’s wolves. And James wasn’t lying when he said that but he also wished that when he said that the wolves were different he just meant they had different behaviors than the average wolf, not that the wolves were actually werewolves who spent a good chunk of their nights literally fucking around in their cave of a home. Oh, how he wished he could forget that night.

“Hanzo, it’s my turn with Jesse.” The white wolf lazily glanced up at the brown wolf who was sitting on the other side of the cave and impatiently waiting for his turn at their shared mate. Currently, Hanzo had Jesse sitting in his lap, chests pressed together, and had taken advantage of their positions to lazily run his hands up and down Jesse’s back and enjoy the feeling of slightly raised skin that had been caused by events from earlier that night.

“If you want him, Shimada,” Hanzo paused and took that moment to lazily lick up the side of Jess’s neck and earning himself a small whimper, “come over here.” With a huff, Shimada crawled over to the pair and made himself comfortable pressed right up against Jesse’s back and pinning Hanzo’s hands between him and Jesse. Annoyed look met with smug as Shimada rolled his hips forward just enough to cause the wolf squished between them to let out a small whimper that had both of the other wolves now grinding on him and letting out low growls that had Jesse squirming. A small nip here, a slow lick there, a few words whispered into lovely brown ears, and the occasional roll of the hips had the poor American werewolf practically melting in between them.

“Please…”

“Please what?” Shimada cooed into Jesse's ear.

“More…more…”

“More? Only good boys get more, Jesse.” Hanzo added.

“Ngh I said please.” At that, both Japanese wolves glanced at each other over a shoulder and decided that their mate’s manners and moans were well deserving of a reward. Soon enough all three wolves had gotten wrapped up in their own little bubble of pleasure, moans and howling alike filling the cave and drowning out any other sounds. Especially the sounds of footsteps slowly growing closer and closer until they finally stopped at the mouth of the cave.

“I should have told them I wanted to get paid.” The man thought as it finally registered what exactly he was seeing. He had offered to see what was causing the wolves to act up but after seeing that the wolves weren't completely wolves, he regretted his decision greatly. Seeing as the wolfmen were still too wrapped up in their own doing the man decided that now was as good enough time as ever to disappear before he was seen and probably killed.

A small moan echoed off the walls as both Shimada and Hanzo pulled away from their mess of a mate and shared a look that basically said that they may have gone a little overboard with their reward.

“You did so well Jesse.” Hanzo praised as he pushed himself up onto one elbow and used his free hand to gently scratch underneath Jesse’s chin which earned him a sleepy-sounding howl and the sound of Jesse's tail slapping against the cave floor. Hanzo took a moment to quickly glance around the cave and noticed that Shimada wasn't with them, figuring that he had gone to grab their designated bucket of water so they could all get cleaned off. As they waited for Shimada to reappear Hanzo kept up the chin scratches and murmuring of praise to his mate that it eventually got to the best of Jesse who couldn't take it anymore and just reached a hand up to place behind Hanzo’s neck before gently pulling him down close to his chest. At first, he was surprised by the action but Hanzo soon found himself relaxing and slowly rubbing his cheek against the soft warm fur on Jesse’s chest. He was doing his best to fight the urge to sleep but staying up all night with treating Jesse combined with the feeling of strong fingers scratching behind his ears had Hanzo trying to keep his eyes open in between having them just rolling in every which way before he finally caved and allowed himself to doze off on his mate’s chest.

“Oh, I see how it is. I go off to go get something to clean us all off and you two.”

“Aw Shimi, c'mon, don't be like that. I got a whole ‘nother side you can use.” Jesse softly said so as not to bother the dozing wolf that was already using him as a pillow. Shimada pouted and did his best to act annoyed by the whole scene but when he saw his mate’s outstretched hand and the big loving smile that always seemed to adore his face, Shimada just sighed in defeat as he placed the bucket of water on the ground and quietly made his way over to Jesse’s free side. Once there he took a moment to decide on how he wanted to lay down on Jesse before he finally decided to sit down next to his waist and proceeded to stretch himself up and over his stomach, tail happily wagging back and forth from being able to use Jesse’s squishy hairy tummy as a pillow. A small whine escaped past Jesse’s lips as he was hoping the brown wolf would lay closer to his head so he could pepper kisses on top of his head. However Jesse wasn't going to pout for too long as he was still able to scratch behind Shimada’s ears the same way he was Hanzo’s and couldn't help but find his mates absolutely cute as they wagged their tails and at some point bleped as they slept. The large wolf squirmed around a little in an attempt to adjust himself but quickly stopped when he saw his mates frown and try to snuggle even more into the soft fur that covered most of him. A deep sigh left Jesse as he began to hum a gentle tune that had him starting to doze off as well with an arm around each of his beautiful mates. Just as he was about to finally fall asleep one final thought crossed Jesse’s mind and that was how lucky he was to have both Hanzo and Shimada be his loving mates.

“So, what’s up with the wolves around here?” James just sighed as he took a swig of his fifth cup of coffee that day before finally saying, “The wolves around here are just a little bit different from the average wolf.”

**Author's Note:**

> If the mood ever hits, I might do more silly little things like this, with different pairs and possibly other not completely human species, just to take a break from bigger projects. Also, James will probably be in them as well because surely nothing could be worse than walking up to the front door of some horn dogs. Right?


End file.
